<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies, not really | i.j.b by sweaty2199</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388639">Enemies, not really | i.j.b</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaty2199/pseuds/sweaty2199'>sweaty2199</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Mentions of other GOT7 members - Freeform, be prepared, it might be cringe, its most definitely cringe, may the force be with you lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaty2199/pseuds/sweaty2199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nari and Jaebum are sworn enemies that really like each other's lips.</p><p>COMPLETED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers - Relationship, enemies to lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fanfic has been cross-posted on wattpad and ao3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Asshole."<br/>
"Bitch."<br/>
"Fucker!"<br/>
"Poop face!"<br/>
"Pig face!"<br/>
"Puppy kicker!"<br/>
Oh no, he didn't!<br/>
"Green veGGIE LOVER!"<br/>
"THAT'S NOT EVEN AN INSULT!"<br/>
"YOU WISH!"</p><p>SLAM!</p><p>We both shut up and looked at our teacher who had slammed the thick math book on the table. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He looked like he wanted kill us.<br/>
"YOU TWO! GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"</p><p>I glared at Jaebum's back as I followed him outside.</p><p>"AND DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!", we heard our teacher scream from inside the class room.</p><p>"It's all your fault!" Jaebum hissed at me.<br/>
"You're the one who started this!" I whisper-shouted back at him.<br/>
He gave me one of his infamous deadly glare, the one that could shoot laser beams at who its directed, and fortunately, it's been directed at me more times than I can remember, so I'm immune.<br/>
I responded with a cold glare of my own.<br/>
We glared at each other for what felt like ages.</p><p>In the end, he huffed and walked away to God-knows-where. </p><p>Sigh.</p><p>Why is he so annoying? God! He makes me want to do stuff to him. Evil stuff. But I can't. I don't really enjoy being labeled as a murderer.</p><p>Jaebum.<br/>
The one and only, Im Jaebum, a.k.a my mortal enemy.<br/>
We argue non-stop like cats and dogs, always at each other's throats. Cause of these stupid fights, we've gotten nth number of detentions. </p><p>We've been classmates for more than 12 years, and have known each other, outside school, for more than that.<br/>
We weren't always like this though. I can't remember the last time we had a genuine conversation, without planning each other's death that is.</p><p>My reason for hating him?<br/>
I don't have one. I hate him cause he hates me. (Plus he's hella annoying)<br/>
Lame. I know. </p><p>We've been hating each other for as long as I can remember. And I don't have a problem with that. I'm fine with hating him. That's the only thing unchanging throughout the years.<br/>
Friends came and went, but our enmity never left.<br/>
It sounds funny when I say it like that. But yeah, it's the truth. </p><p>RINGGGGGG!</p><p>The bell sounded, and I sprinted towards the cafeteria where my friend was already waiting for me.</p><p>I sat down next to Youngjae and stole some of his fries, eating them quickly.</p><p>"Yah! Kim Nari! Those are mine! Get your own, you piggy!"<br/>
Oops. He caught me.<br/>
"Sorry~" I said while doing a failed version of ayego that I saw on tv. He looked at me weird. I sighed.<br/>
"I'll buy you your favourite ice cream later, ass hat."<br/>
"Oh", he blinked, "YAY!!" He exclaimed, shoving his fries in my face with a wide smile gracing his features.</p><p>Aish! If he wasn't my friend, I would have already squished his face and slammed it on the table for being such a cute puppy.</p><p>"Youngjae-ah!"</p><p>Ew. I rolled my eyes at the pest.</p><p>I forgot to mention a very important fact. Youngjae and Jaebum are really close friends. </p><p>Yep. I know. Makes me cry too.</p><p>"Coming, Jaebum hyung!" He then flashed me a smile before running towards his so-called hyung. Jaebum shot me a quick glare before smiling at Youngjae as they both walked away.</p><p>If only Youngjae knew the evil Jaebum that I know.</p><p>He practically worships Jaebum and ignores the insults leaving my mouth concerning his hyung. He doesn't get why I hate Jaebum. Well, neither do I, but that's besides the point. Jaebum is plain annoying.<br/>
And a little hot, you gotta admit.<br/>
I cringed at my thoughts. </p><p>Fine. He is attractive in an unholy sort of way, but that's it. His pig-like personality over shines his good looks in my opinion.<br/>
His fangirls definitely don't agree with me. Plus they hate me with a burning passion for messing with their so-called Oppa.<br/>
Oh! Joy~</p><p>Anyway, Youngjae's fries are craving for my attention. I smirked as I scarfed down the yummy fries. I honestly look like a hog, but I don't care! FOOD BEFORE ANNOYING PEOPLE! YO!</p><p> </p><p>I knocked the door and entered without bothering to hear the teacher's reply.<br/>
The detention room was seemingly empty except for a mop of red hair, that I knew all too well, on the last bench. </p><p>I took a seat at the other end of the class and popped my head down on the table. I gazed at all the free creatures and envied them.<br/>
They're so lucky to be detention-less.<br/>
This is all because of that stupid JaeBUTT!</p><p>I decided to annoy him since it was his fault that we're stuck here. </p><p>I ripped a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick<br/>
'hey, Bummie!'</p><p>I threw it at him, careful, so that the teacher does not catch us. He lifted his head from his table, read the note and then glared at me. I giggled.<br/>
It's fun to annoy him.<br/>
His reply came quickly.</p><p>What do you want? Stop annoying me!<br/>
-j</p><p>It's fun annoying you. Btw, this is all your fault!<br/>
-n</p><p>Yeah right, I was screaming insults at myself then? It's your fault too! Stop irritating me now!<br/>
-j</p><p>Knowing you, you're even capable of doing that! Ha! Weirdo!<br/>
-n</p><p>He didn't reply. Instead, he waited. The teach walked out the class speaking on the phone. </p><p>Jaebum then crumpled the paper and threw it at me. It hit my eye. He laughed.<br/>
Ouch! This is WAR! And you're going down SATAN!</p><p>I grabbed a piece of paper, made a paper ball and threw it at him. It hit him square in his face. It was my time to laugh. He glared at me and soon we were having a full fledged paper ball war.<br/>
Screaming. Laughing (at eachother's pain). How did the teacher not notice, I'm not sure.</p><p>He was so occupied with throwing paper balls at me that his leg caught on the leg of a chair and he fell down with a loud bang.<br/>
While he was groaning in pain, and me laughing hysterically at him, I thought of a plan. Eheheheh.</p><p>I grabbed a permanent marker from my pencil box and went to him. He was still on the ground. I quickly lunged at him, straddling his waist and used his shocked stature as an advantage. I uncapped my marker and started drawing on his face randomly. </p><p>Getting out of his shocked state, he flipped us around and stole my marker and started doodling on my face too. I struggled and screamed to get away from him, but he was too strong and used his body to keep my down and kept scribbling away.</p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"</p><p>Shit! The teacher is back.<br/>
He looked at us in disgust as if we were doing dirty stuff. </p><p>Wait a minute. I looked at mine and Jaebum's position.<br/>
This is not good! This is SO not good.</p><p>We both were on the ground, with him straddling me and his entire torso was pressed against mine. God only knows what impression we gave to the teach. </p><p>He thought... Jaebum and I.... EW! Never in a million years!!!<br/>
I pushed Jaebum off me and stood up.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like, we swear! I mean, I would never! Not with him! Ew!"<br/>
I ranted to the teacher who looked at our doodled faces with amusement. </p><p>"She's right, sir", he said backing me, as he stood up as well, "I mean, have you seen her? No way! Not even for a million dollars!" He scoffed.</p><p>Ouch! And here I thought that we were on the same page!<br/>
The teacher sighed and said, "I'm taking the two of you to the principal."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What happened to your faces?! Look at you! Looking like hooligans!"</p><p>That was the first thing the Principal said when he saw us walk in.<br/>
Jaebum and I looked at each other. I noticed the huge dick drawn on his cheek and started sniggering. He glared at me. Again.</p><p>"I will NOT have you starting nuisance! Not on my watch! From now on, after school, you both will clean the bathrooms TOGETHER! NO IF'S AND BUT'S! Now get ouT OF MY SIGHT!"<br/>
We immediately ran away. </p><p>"This isn't over yet, Nari," Jaebum smirked down at me.<br/>
"Wouldn't bet on it, babe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YAH! GET BACK HERE!"<br/>
I've never run so fast in my life. I ran as if my life depended on it. Well, it kinda is. When you got a pissed Jaebum running after you, you better start praying. </p><p>After a week of only threatening each other, I got bored. All talk and no action? Not my style, sorry.</p><p>So that's why, while we were doing our punishment of cleaning the bathrooms, I threw a fistful of water at him.<br/>
He threw it back, of course. But then, after a few minutes of throwing water back and forth, we emptied out buckets of water (that were given to us to clean the loos' ) on each other. And now I have an angry Jaebum running after me, cause my water was slightly dirty.<br/>
MUAHAHAHA!</p><p>No one was present on the school ground, except for the guards and a few teachers. I took it as a blessing and ran for my life. I got to the end of the hallway, Jaelbum hot on my heels, when I suddenly saw that my doom was near.<br/>
Oh shit! Dead end! Where do I go now?!!!!<br/>
I didn't get time to ponder on my because the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the wall by a wet boy. NOOOOO!!!</p><p>"You thought you could get away after practically drowning me?" He chuckled darkly.<br/>
I pushed him off me and glared at him.<br/>
I regret throwing water at him now.</p><p>His hair was dripping with water and his shirt clung onto him like a second skin. And it didn't help that the tee was now slightly see-through and you could hear his sexy muscles sing hallelujah from underneath.<br/>
Fuck my life! When did he get this hawt?!</p><p>"Take a picture, it lasts longer", he sniggered.<br/>
I snapped out of my staring and felt myself go red in embarrassment. </p><p>"Shut it! Who'd stare at you!? Not me! Huh!" I huffed out, tossing my wet hair over my shoulder. His eyes followed the action and then suddenly halted on my wet shirt. I noticed and looked down to see what he was looking at.</p><p>KILL ME NOW PLEASEEEEE! </p><p>My tee that was already see-through, had now become almost invisible as it stuck to my body. My bra shone out like headlights of some car. And it didn't help that he was currently staring at my chest!<br/>
I quickly covered my chest with my hands and stepped on his foot and ran away, yet again. He laughed at me as I ran away.</p><p>"NARI!" He screamed from behind.<br/>
I just ignored him and continued jogging.<br/>
"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" That made me freeze on the spot. I checked my pockets frantically.<br/>
Nononono! My precious phone!</p><p>I turned around and saw him waving my phone at me. I must have dropped it there. Urgh.<br/>
I walked to him, and shot him a dirty look.<br/>
"Give it", I simply said while I raised my hand and waited for him to give it. He smirked down at me.<br/>
"If you want it, try and take it", he said and raised his arm above his head.<br/>
Sigh. This is gonna be a long day.</p><p>After a few minutes of hopping and trying to reach my phone, I gave up. He is too fucking tall! Him and his damn ugly tallness!<br/>
You see, being a short person is hard, so I choose to criticise the taller ones and live my live peacefully.<br/>
"You tall freak! Give me back my phone!"<br/>
"Nope. Get it on your own", he smirked as he raised it higher above him. I shot him a glare and proceeded to take my phone. This is tiring!<br/>
"You have the maturity of a 14-year-old boy!" I hissed at him.<br/>
"And you have the chest of one!" He retorted. I gasped.<br/>
How dare he!<br/>
I covered my chest with my hands again glared at him.<br/>
"I DO NOT!" I said and hit him repeatedly on his (smexy) chest.</p><p>He bent over to laugh and I stared at his face for a few seconds. I was looking at how his eyes had nearly disappeared and all there left was cute crescents.<br/>
He looks so cute like that.<br/>
I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my face form a fond smile, and my heart beating erratically.<br/>
Why am I smiling? Aish!</p><p>I looked at him and he was still busy laughing like a dying hyena.<br/>
I take that back. You don't look good while laughing!<br/>
I convinced myself.<br/>
I took his laughing state as an opportunity to steal my phone and kick his butt, not that hard, and ran away. Heehehehe! I laughed as I heard his scream booming down the hallway.<br/>
"DO YOU WANNA DIE?!?!"</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at the barista and thanked him for the coffee.<br/>
I went to the buss stop and waited. I hopped in as soon as the bus arrived. It was mostly empty. I sat at the back and plugged in my headphones and pressed play on my One Direction playlist.<br/>
Yes, I'm a fan. Don't judge.</p><p>"I'm backkkk!" I screamed as I entered my home. It was average size and quite cosy, just how I like it.<br/>
My pug attacked me as soon as I took off my shoes. I picked Piglet up and headed to the kitchen.<br/>
Yes, again. I named my pug Piglet.</p><p>Mum was baking something and I left Piglet with her and grabbed random snacks and ran up to my room, but not without giving my Mum a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>I laid on my bed, random kdrama playing in the background on the tv, while stuffing my face with chips and chocolates. I thought about all that happened in school today. From the start, when I tried stuffing a pencil in Jaebum's nose when he was sleeping, to the way his shirt clung onto his taut muscles.</p><p>I'll admit. He is SUPER attractive. But that doesn't make him less annoying.<br/>
I suddenly remembered something else.<br/>
I ran out of my room and headed towards the kitchen.</p><p>"MOM! MY BOOBS ARE NOT TOO SMALL RIGHT?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BRINGGGGGG!!!!</p>
<p>The bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day. Well, except for me, I had to clean the bathrooms with Jaebum. <br/>Kill me please!</p>
<p>I have not been feeling any better since the weekend. <br/>My social battery had died down. The weekend was not enough to charge it.<br/>I felt like shit and on top of that, I have to face Jaebum. Why does god hate me so much?</p>
<p>"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in today", Jaebum's voice greeted me as soon as I reached the bathroom.<br/>"I'm not in the mood Jaebum", I rolled my eyes at him, "I feel like shit."<br/>I whispered the latter part hoping he won't hear, but of course, luck is never on my side.<br/>"You look like shit too!" He commented, eyes taking in my outfit. </p>
<p>Well, I know a pair of oversized sweater and leggings isn't a to-go outfit, but I really didn't appreciate him bad mouthing my clothes. </p>
<p>"YAH!" I flicked his forehead as revenge. I smirked as he made a pained sound. <br/>Ah~ His pain is music to my ears.<br/>God! He makes me sound like a sadist.</p>
<p>We were currently cleaning the second bathroom when suddenly Jaebum came behind me a screamed in my ear, loud. <br/>"AHHHHH!!"<br/>"AHHHHH!!"</p>
<p>He started laughing at my scared state and I glared at him menacingly. I tried shoving his chest but he held my hands and kept them on his chest. I tried wriggling them off but he wouldn't let go.</p>
<p>"Let go, JaeBUTT!"<br/>"Call me that again and you'll have your hands stuck to me forever", he threatened.<br/>"You... You.. GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I screamed at him in frustration. He clicked his tongue.<br/>"Now where's the fun in that", he said, signature smug look on his ridiculously attractive face. <br/>"Like I care", I scoffed.<br/>"Oh, but you do." I rolled my eyes for the nth time.<br/>"Bite me."<br/>"You sure about that?"<br/>"Yes! Wait, wha-"<br/>I was cut of by Jaebum's lips crashing against mine.</p>
<p>My initial reaction was to push him off. But as soon as he started moving his lips, kissing me roughly, I lost my sanity. <br/>I wrapped my arms around his neck, bring him closer to me and kissed him back with the same roughness and passion. Butterflies erupted in my belly and my face felt as if it was on fire. </p>
<p>Still kissing, he pushed me against the wall and sneaked his hand around my waist. His body heat enveloped me, making me feel lightheaded.</p>
<p>Jaebum slowly traced his tongue on my lower lip, asking for permission and I gasped. He slid his tongue in my moth and deepened the kiss. I traced soft circles under his ear, next to his jaw and kissed him, my mind devoid of any thoughts except for Jaebum's lips.</p>
<p>My sanity seeped back in when I felt Jaebum bite my lower lip, not to hard, but enough to snap me out of my daze.</p>
<p>I pushed him off me and glared at his shocked, yet smirking face. <br/>"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I demand.<br/>"You only told me to do it", he replied calmly. <br/>How the fuck is he so calm! My BRAIN IS GOING HAYWIRE AND HE IS CALM?</p>
<p>"WHEN DID I SAY THAT?!"<br/>He came close to me again, looking intently in my eyes.<br/>"You told me to 'Bite' you", he reminded me.<br/>"NOT LITERALLY YOU BITCH!" I screamed at him, "THIS IS PRACTICALLY SEXUAL ASSULT!"<br/>"Not like you didn’t kiss me back", he winked and tapped my nose. <br/>"I... I didn't." Lie. <br/>"You don't seem so sure about that, Nari."<br/>I glared at him and he just shrugged and laughed at me. <br/>He looked cute. <br/>Shut up! Don't think the enemy is cute!!! Come back to yo senses gal!</p>
<p>I picked up my mop and walked close to him. Faces almost touching. His smirk vanished and he visibly gulped. <br/>My inner diva was smirking at him right now. <br/>"Have fun cleaning", I whispered in his ear.  A look of confusion crossed his face.<br/>Before he could catch on to what I said, I quickly threw my mop on his face and dashed for the exit. <br/>"YAH! KIM NARI!" He screamed from behind while I laughed, running away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, I find myself unable to sleep. <br/>Every time I close my eyes, I could feel Jaebum's lips on me. The kiss playing in my head like a movie in slow motion and stuck on replay.<br/>Aish! </p>
<p>I huffed and hit my blankets repeatedly while flailing my arms and legs everywhere on the bed.<br/>Why did my heart flutter when he kissed me? Why did I feel butterflies in my tummy? <br/>ANIYA! It's not cause of him! It's just indigestion! Yes. That's the reason. Nothing else.<br/>I tried to convince myself even if though I knew that, deep down, Jaebum was the reason my body felt like it was on fire. In a good way.<br/>I sighed.<br/>This is gonna be a long night.</p>
<p>After an hour of trying not to think about him, I failed.<br/>I did find sleep though, and ended up dreaming about Jaebum's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next day and got greeted by a good news- no school.<br/>Yayyyyy!!! Netflix, here I comeee!!!</p><p>School got cancelled for a few days because of a snow storm. I couldn't get any happier. <br/>A whole week of doing nothing and avoiding Jaebum. Life couldn't get any better!</p><p>I took a quick shower and hopped into the warmest pair of pjs I could find and lunged on my bed. <br/>I was in the middle of watching BTS on running man, when my phone rang. <br/>It was Youngjae. <br/>Omo! My cute ass puppy!! <br/>I hit accept and pressed the phone to my ear.</p><p>"Get your butt to my house. NOW!", he said quickly and hung up.<br/>Well, hello to you too.<br/>Sigh. I gotta follow puppy's cute lil orders. Or else he'll have my head for dinner. <br/>Yikes.<br/>I quickly threw on acceptable clothes and ran out of the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few knocks later, Youngjae opened the door. I smiled at him and went to the kitchen to keep the Ramen on the counter so we could have it later. I'm not much of a cook. So.. Meh~</p><p>I walked in and was greeted by Jaebum sitting on the counter and drinking something from a mug. <br/>That was not the only thing that bothered me though.<br/>To be specific, in front of me, sat a pink haired Jaebum.<br/>And the thing that bothered me was how he could dye his hair any colour and still look hawt.<br/>No! I meant, EW! Psh~ what a gross site.</p><p>He looked up when he noticed me walk in and we both turned to a very excited Youngjae that stood at the door.<br/>"Whats's she doing here?"<br/>"What's cotton candy doing here?"<br/>We both asked together. He glared at me for using the nickname while I gave him an innocent smile. </p><p>Youngjae clapped his hands together gaining our attention.<br/>"Today is our Monthly Try-and-get-along day", he said calmly, "And today cause of the storm, we're having it at my house. This way you guys can't ditch me and run off like all the other times", he finished off with a glare.</p><p>Urgh! This again!<br/>Youngjae had always wanted Jaebum and I to become friends. And our enmity irritated him. Hence, these monthly tortures. <br/>Every other time, we ditched Youngjae on this 'special' occasion. But seems like today we can't. <br/>So much for avoiding Jaebum.</p><p>We simultaneously rolled our eyes at him and continued to do whatever we were doing. <br/>YoungJae said that we'll have a movie marathon and that he was very excited for us to see all the new movies that he rented. </p><p>I didn't wanna crush his happiness so I reluctantly agreed.<br/>Well, how can you not? Specially when he has you in the trance of his puppy eyes. </p><p>Surprisingly, Jaebum agreed to stay back too. <br/>He did so while giving a dumb excuse of how he was too lazy and cold to move anywhere. <br/>Yeah right.<br/>Even a blind person could see how hard he was trying not to coo at Youngjae when he shot Jaebum with his puppy eyes laser gun. </p><p>We got all the blankets and pillows from Youngjae's room and made the couch on his living room as comfy as possible. <br/>Youngjae chose a movie and put it in.</p><p>Halfway through the movie Youngjae remembered that we didn't get any popcorn. I paused the movie while he was deciding on who will go make the popcorn.</p><p>"You and Nara will go make Popcorn!" He decided. <br/>We both huffed at our places and called each other out for being a slouch. </p><p>Suddenly Youngjae seemed to remember something and shushed us.</p><p>"No! You two," he pointed at us, "I don't trust you together in the kitchen. Not after the last time you guys were told to cook together." <br/>He glared at us and went to the kitchen to make it himself.</p><p>Well, long story short, last time Jaebum and I were told to cook something together we kept having arguments. In the end, Youngjae walked into me holding the kitchen knife only seconds away from killing Jaebum. <br/>Since that day, he doesn't trust us in the kitchen.</p><p>"Looks like it's only you and me now, Pinky", I smirked at him. He made at face at me. <br/>"Shut up! I didn't do it intentionally! Jackson thought it would be funny to slip hair dye in my shampoo", he explained.<br/>I laughed at him. Sounds exactly like something Jackson would do.<br/>"It suits you." I laughed at him again.<br/>"I still look better than you, Nari. Any day."<br/>"Shut your face, Pink Panther!" <br/>He smirked, "Make me!"</p><p>Suddenly, my body moved on auto pilot.. <br/>I lunged at Jaebum, grabbing him by his hair, and connected our lips.<br/>He seemed to freeze at first and then he started kissing back. </p><p>Even though it was a messy kiss, tongues fighting, teeth clashing, I felt like I was soaring in the sky.</p><p>Jaebum pulled me down, and more closer to him, by my waist. We were now laying laying on the couch. Me on top of him. Our legs tangled together with the blankets. Kissing like there's no tomorrow. </p><p>"Looks like you guys get along just fine," an awkward voice said. </p><p>I froze against Jaebum's lips. <br/>Shit! Youngjae!<br/>Still in the same position, we turned our heads to face Youngjae. </p><p>He smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"Looks like you guys are a bit busy in.... Getting along," he let out a nervous chuckle, "I'll be in my room if you need me."<br/>And with that, he ran to his room and the sound of his door shutting echoed in the quite house.</p><p>Whyyyy? Why did I have to kiss Jaebum?!<br/>I silently cursed myself.</p><p>I got up from on top of Jaebum and sat on the other end of the couch, not knowing what to say.<br/>A few seconds of silence passed between us as we were taking in just what had happened a few moments ago.</p><p>"So..."<br/>I looked at Jaebum who had spoken. He licked his lips and continued.<br/>"Where were we?"</p><p>I threw a pillow at his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. v</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a   f e w   w e e k s   l a t e r</p><p>Youngjae had ditched us. <br/>Again.<br/>Urgh! That stupid boy! Next time I see him, I'm gonna pinch his cheeks off!</p><p>This was the third time this month! <br/>He calls Me and Jaebum, making up some excuse, telling us to meet him somewhere. And then he doesn't show up! <br/>He says that Jaebum and I need to sort our 'relationship' out.<br/>If it can even be called a relationship.</p><p>"You know he's not gonna show up, right?" I asked Jaebum. <br/>We were waiting for Youngjae, who was never gonna show up in the first place, outside a cafe.<br/>He simply nodded as a reply. </p><p>I looked at him. I mean, really looked at him. <br/>His pale skin contrasted greatly from his dark clothes and hair. He looked utterly flawless. <br/>I mean, c'mon! How can someone's skin be THAT perfect!<br/>All in all, he looked beautiful and was making my heart do martial arts.</p><p>We stood in the cold for a few more minutes before I decide to break the silence.<br/>"You can leave if you want," I told, not wanting him to stay any longer, if he didn't want to. <br/>Of course, why would he want to be with me? Why spend time with his so-called enemy?<br/>My thoughts saddened me, even though they were true. </p><p>He looked at me for a bit, before answering.<br/>"I think I'll stay today, actually," that surprised me, cause never before has he stayed back. Ever. He always left after we decided that Youngjae had, indeed, ditched us.<br/>I smiled evilly.<br/>Maybe, he wants to stay cause of me?<br/>"Not because of you, of course," he added quickly, while rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean, the weather is really nice today."<br/>As he said that a cold wind blew past us making us shiver.<br/>"Yep, nice weather," he continued while cringing.<br/>I smirked at his excuse.<br/>"Whatever you say, Bummie."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the cafe, we sat bickering (and sometimes arguing) for hours with our drinks sitting neglected on the table.<br/>We were shooting random questions at each other when suddenly he went- "Do you still hate me?"<br/>I pretended to think for sometime. <br/>The answer was definitely no, even he knew it. The 'thing' we had going on sure crosses hatred out of the list.</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe not," I replied making him groan. <br/>"Yah! What kind of an answer is this?!" He said.<br/>"The only one you're gonna get, pabo."<br/>I flicked his forehead and he grumbled and rubbed the spot on his head. </p><p>A question suddenly came to my mind.<br/>"So.. Why did you hate me?" I asked.<br/>"I don't know. I hated you cause you hated me," he shrugged.<br/>Wah~ <br/>"정말? (Really?) Me too!" <br/>His facial expression mirrored mind. Both sat looking at each other, slightly bewildered.</p><p>All this time, we really had no reason to hate each other. <br/>That makes our whole life, spent in hating each other for no reason at all, seems stupid and pointless. </p><p>Well, what to say, Jaebum and I are, after all, dumb and dumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We're on our way back to my home.<br/>Yes, the Im Jaebum is walking me to my home.<br/>Of course, he didn't say it directly. His excuse was that he lived in the same neighbourhood as mine.<br/>As if I didn't know that he lived nowhere near my neighbourhood.<br/>And this dumbass thinks he's slick. Yeah right~</p><p>We walked till we reached my house.<br/>"Well, this is me," I said, awkwardly waving at him, "Annyeong~" <br/>How do you act in front of someone you like? <br/>I somehow feel totally new to all this. This dating and falling in love and shit. I mean, I have had a few boyfriends in the past but, no one has made me feel the way Jaebum does. <br/>Which is bad cause we're supposed to be enemies.</p><p>Before I could rush into my house, I heard Jaebum call for me.<br/>"Nari-ah," he said softly, but loud enough for me to hear.<br/>I turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him.<br/>He smirked and came closer to me. Leaning down to my height, he whispered in my ear.<br/>"You forgot something."<br/>And then he kissed me. <br/>And let me tell you, it wasn't like all the other times. <br/>The previous kisses were all rough, demanding and scarce of feeling. <br/>But this one, it was gentle. As if he was trying to tell me something through the kiss.</p><p>We broke apart to breathe with smiles on our faces.<br/>Maybe, now is the time to confess?</p><p>"Jaebum... What are we?" I asked him.<br/>His smile dropped instantly.<br/>"What do you mean?" He questioned back.<br/>I sighed.<br/>Is he seriously playing dumb right now?<br/>"This," I said, pointing at us, "What does this mean?" I tried asking again.<br/>He stood there not answering for a long time. <br/>I was getting irritated by his silence and decided to break it.<br/>"Ja-" he suddenly cut me off.</p><p>"It means nothing to me." Stab.</p><p>I stood there in silence and searched his eyes. <br/>He had to be lying!<br/>When his face showed no emotions, mine decided to start rotting.<br/>With tears in my eyes, I nodded.<br/>"Of course, I said," not looking at him, "Why would it ever mean anything." </p><p>"Hey~," he chuckled, not noticing my inner turmoil, "Why do you seem so sad?" He asked jokingly.<br/>At this point I didn't care if he saw me cry. <br/>"Because you speak to me in words and I look at you with feelings."</p><p>I ran to my house and locked the door, as I leaned on it, tears streaming down my cheeks.<br/>I knew leading myself on would never do me good!<br/>But of course, I never listen!</p><p>OF FUCKING COURSE!</p><p>I slid down my door, full in sobbing.</p><p>HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!</p><p>He obviously didn't feel anything, while I had already fallen and cracked due the impact.</p><p>So stupid!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjae was trying his best to comfort me.<br/>I just nodded at everything he said. I didn't want him to be worried more than he already was.</p><p>But what he didn't know was- <br/>Truth is, Jaebum and I, we'll never be more than what we are right now. We'll never be a we, we'll never be each other's special someone. That will never happen. That's the undeniable and unchangeable truth. That's just how it is. </p><p>And even though I know this truth, I can never seem to accept it. <br/>Yep, I'm a fool for Im Jaebum.</p><p>Today Youngjae and I had decided to ditch school. <br/>I didn't feel like facing Jaebum anytime soon. The words he said yesterday were still imprinted in my mine.<br/>"It means nothing to me," he had said. <br/>Oh how I wish I didn't bring it up. But I couldn't decide if I would be happier not knowing or now? I guess both suck, either way. Like my life.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.<br/>"I'll get it," Youngjae said and rushed to open the door. <br/>Not like I would have offered to go to the door. Not while looking like a zombie. Nope.</p><p>A few seconds later, he returned with an unwanted guest.<br/>Im Jaebum.<br/>The spoon fell down from my mouth, and into the ice cream tub that I was holding, when I gasped. <br/>What's he doing here?! Youngjae!<br/>I glared at Youngjae hoping he'd get my message and kick Jaebum out. But of course, the universe hates me.</p><p>"Hyung, you stay here. I'll go to your room," he told me, "You guys talk." <br/>I glared at his back as he hopped his way to my bedroom. <br/>That lil shit!</p><p>Jaebum looked around awkwardly and tried to give me a small smile. I replied with a blank face.<br/>"What are you doing here?" I deadpanned.<br/>"I-i wanted to talk to you, but you w-weren't in the school. So I texted Youngjae and he told me you're here. S-so I came," he said rubbing the nape of his neck.<br/>He looks cute all nervous and stuff.<br/>Yah! It's no time to ogle at him! Be serious!<br/>"What did you wanna talk about?" I tried to sound as uninterested as I could. Of course I wanna know what he wants to say, even tough it may break my heart even more. I'm a sucker when it comes to him.</p><p>He came near me and held out his hand. I gave him a questioning look and stood up on my own, ignoring his hand. He sighed.<br/>"W-well, I wanted to talk about yesterday," he finally said.<br/>I nodded at him to continue. He took a deep breath and started speaking.</p><p>"I actually wanted to say this yesterday but you had already left. When you asked me if our... situation meant something to me, I panicked. I didn't want to say that it meant something to me, only to be rejected by you. I-i was scared... Of you not feeling the same way as I do. That's why I said that it didn't mean anything. But.. Truth is... It means the whole fucking world to me! I fucking love you, Nari! So fucking much! And seeing you cry made me feel like shit. </p><p>"I love you so much, you have no idea how much you mean to me! I never thought I would like you, let along love you because you are you and we were supposed to be enemies! Loving you makes me feel like I'm on drugs! IT FUCKING HURTS SO MUCH! The first time I kissed you? It wasn't because of the heat-of-moment crap! It was because you looked so fuCKING CUTE I LOST MYSELF! And that may or may not be the best thing ever but I've lost it! </p><p>"I love you, Kim Nari! I FUCKING LO-"</p><p>I cut him off from his long ass speech and kissed him till I ran out of breath. After getting over his shocked state, he kissed back. It was a crazy kiss. It was like we were trying to convey our feelings to each other through that one kiss. It was, to simply put it, the best. <br/>We pulled back to breath, foreheads resting against each others'.</p><p>"I love you, pabo!" I chuckled at him.<br/>He grinned at me, his eyes disappearing. <br/>As he looked too cute, I pulled him down for yet another kiss. </p><p>"So..." He said after we were done kissing for the nth time, "Will you go out with me?"<br/>"Out, as in, outside? Okay! Sure." I smirked. <br/>He flicked my forehead. <br/>Ouch! This hoeeeeee!<br/>"I meant, will you be my girlfriend?" He explained.<br/>"HELL YESSSSS!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Which in the end, turned out to be a bad idea cause I got into a coughing fit. <br/>Jaebum looked at me amused and shook his head. <br/>"You're cute," he said while ruffling my hair.<br/>What a weirdo! I nearly died and he thinks it's cute!</p><p>I gave him a weird look and he ignored it and kissed me once again. I smiled into the kiss and felt his lips form a smile too. <br/>While we were busy playing tonsil hockey, we didn't notice someone else enter the room.</p><p>Piglet barked at that someone and we whipped our heads and saw Youngjae trying to calm her.<br/>He noticed us looking and gave us an overly enthusiastic wave.<br/>We chuckled at him.</p><p>"So, I guess you guys finally got 'along', eh?" He asked.<br/>We laughed, showing him our entwined hands as a yes.<br/>He nodded, as if in approval. <br/>"I'll be in Nari's room if you guys need me," he said, "Which I'm sure you don't."<br/>He mummers the last part and ran to my room, shutting the door.</p><p>I looked back at Jaebum, who was already looking at me, smiling cutely. <br/>He ran his thumb on my hand that was entwined with his, tracing random patterns.</p><p>I hugged him and pressed my face flush against his chest. He held onto my waist and pulled me closer, his head on top of mine. <br/>My heart and stomach were having a party right the entire time. I could feel them doing weird dance moves.</p><p>"I love you, Nari."<br/>"I love you too, Bummie."<br/>He clicked his tongue, "Yah! I told you not to call me that!"<br/>I giggled into his chest, "oh, I know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E N D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>